


A Token of My Gratitude

by Remotes



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:</p><p>"UmiRin, school locker room"</p><p>Rin shows Umi how grateful she is for teaching her archery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token of My Gratitude

Umi watched intently as Rin pulled back the bow string. The younger girl’s body stood straight and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She kept her breathing steady just as Umi taught her and kept her eyes on the small red dot about forty feet away. With her lips pursed she released her hold on the arrow and watched as it whizzed through the air and right to the target.

_Thud._

“I did it!” Rin exclaimed. “I really did it!” In her excitement she dropped the bow and jumped up and down.

Her arrow was a complete bullseye, sticking in the target a good inch. After hours of perfecting her stance and posture, she finally had something to show for all of her hard work. The last few weeks had been challenging. Rin had taken Umi by surprise when she asked to learn how to use a bow and arrow, but, nevertheless, Umi immediately agreed. Every day after Muse practice Umi taught Rin the art of archery. It proved to be difficult, even more so with Umi as a strict teacher, but through determination and hard work she was able to gain more confidence in her abilities.

“Great job Rin,” Umi congratulated from behind. “You’ve improved a lot since we first started.”

“I know!” Rin ran towards Umi and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you so much! I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Even though Umi was not used to so much physical contact, she couldn’t help but join Rin’s celebration. It had been amazing watching the younger girl struggle to keep the arrow held in place to hitting a perfect bullseye. She was proud of how far Rin has come in those few weeks.

“It was no problem. I’ve really enjoyed spending this time with you.”

“It’s been so fun having you as a teacher.” Rin grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the locker room. “Come on. After we get changed I’ll take you out for ramen. My treat!”

Umi struggled to keep up as Rin sprinted to the locker room. “You don’t need to treat me to anything.”

Rin suddenly stopped in front of the locker room, causing Umi to almost slam into her. She turned to her and placed her hands on her hips. “Umi, you have helped me very day since I asked for you to teach me. The least I can do is buy you a meal.” She opened the door behind her. “Now come on!”

Umi was taken aback by her sudden seriousness then sighed, realizing she wasn’t not going to be able to talk Rin out of buying her a meal. One thing she’s learned since meeting Rin is that once she makes a decision, there’s no stopping her. Maybe that was one reason why she admired her.

She was about to make her way to her locker next to Rin’s, but stopped short. Gaping like a fish, she watched as Rin slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Time seemed to slow as more and more skin became exposed to her. She knew Rin was in shape, but she had never actually seen her shirtless, save for a sports bra. Now, she was no stranger to fitness. She herself had a body that could probably rival Rin’s, but it was much different seeing someone else’s well-defined abs.

“Hey-,” Rin started after tossing her shirt on the bench. When she saw Umi standing in the doorway she couldn’t help but smirk. Umi was so obvious and she probably didn’t even know it. She found it cute how Umi seemed to have no shame staring at her body despite being the first one to call others out for pda. “Who knew Umi was such a huge pervert?”

Umi jumped in surprise, eyes snapping up, and Rin watched as a visible blush spread over her features. “I-I wasn’t-”

“You know Umi,” Rin interrupted as she sauntered over to the girl still frozen in place, confidence radiating from her body. “I think I have a better way to thank you.”

Umi had no idea how Rin could go from an innocent and excited girl to a predator who just spotted it’s next prey and was ready to pounce. She stood helplessly as Rin went in for the kill, pulling her shorts down.

“Now we’re even.”

“Rin!” Umi shouted in embarrassment. She tried covering her yellow panties, but her hands weren’t able to hide anything, not even her shame.

With another yank the panties joined her shorts. “And now we’re not. Don’t worry,” Rin said as she led a compliant Umi to the bench in the middle of the lockers. “This is just part of my thank you. Now sit.” 

Without any other option, Umi followed her demand. She had to admit that she was excited to see what would happen next. Her heart started beating faster when Rin dropped to her knees in front of her, spreading her legs.

“Did you wear yellow just for me?”

“No, that’s just a coincidence!” Maybe subconsciously she chose to wear Rin’s color. It seemed her wardrobe outside of her school uniform started to include more of that bright color, her underwear included. How did she let Rin influence her to this extent?

“Hm. Whatever you say...” Rin redirected her gaze to the junction between Umi’s legs and ran her thumb up the center, rubbing the folds gently. She felt her fingers slowly stroke until it started to get a bit sticky. She brought her them to her face to examine. “Wow you’re already this wet.” She stuck her tongue out to taste. “And it tastes almost as good as ramen!”

Umi couldn’t stop herself from watching as Rin licked her fingers clean. Watching that tongue move, she imagined what it would feel like to have it somewhere more intimate. She clenched her legs together trying to find some friction, but found none. She could only close her legs so far with Rin sitting between them.

“Slow down there,” Rin said as she finished licking her finger. “Let me give you your reward for being an awesome teacher...” She lowered her head and gave a long slow lick that caused Umi’s back to arch and toes to curl.

“Ah!” Umi’s cry echoed throughout the room. Anyone standing nearby would surely have been able to hear her.

Rin’s tongue continued to leisurely move between her folds, sucking and licking, slurping up as much of Umi’s sweet juices as she could. She used her fingers to spread Umi wider as her tongue sought to delve deeper. The excess wetness coating her chin dripped down her throat.

Umi, desperate for more, gripped Rin’s hair to pull her even closer. She tried rocking forward in an attempt, but her legs stuck to the metal bench below. Thankfully Rin got the message and pressed against her even more. It truly felt as though Rin was trying to eat her.

“More,” Umi begged, her grip tightening even more.

Just as she said that, Rin took her clit between her lips and sucked. Soon enough Umi tilted her head back with a silent scream. Her body completely tense and she rode out her orgasm. Rin tried to lick up as much as she could as another flood of wetness came.

“Oh my!”

They both jumped and looked towards the door. There Nozomi stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

“Nozomi!” Umi cried out in horror. She pushed Rin away from her and closed her legs tightly. Rin landed against the lockers with a slight ‘oof’. 

Rubbing her head where it had hit the locker, Rin stared up at Nozomi. “What are you doing here?”

“I came because I was hoping the three of us could get dinner after you finished practice, but it looks like you already ate.” She gave them a knowing look and it was almost scary how much power she held over them in that moment. “Is this what you’ve been doing when you said you guys “practice” every day?”

“No! We really have been practicing archery.” Umi covered her face, too embarrassed from getting caught. Of all the people it had to be Nozomi.

Rin sprung to her feet, not nearly as embarrassed, but enough to feel the need to defend themselves. “Yeah! I was just giving her a, uh, a token of my gratitude for helping me.”

Nozomi, still not sure whether they were telling the truth, let it slide. “I’ll wait for you two outside then after we can get some food and talk about your new relationship.” She turned and left the room before either of them could say anything. 

After the door closed, Rin turned to Umi who still hadn’t moved. “At least she didn’t have her video camera with her?” Unfortunately, this caused Umi to bury her head deeper into her hands, still unable to hide her shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It's a bit different from what I usually write if you're familiar with my writing, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.


End file.
